


Grading Curve

by OleanderToxin



Series: Tentative Title for Brandy's OC universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Commissioned fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, blackmailing, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from Tumblr.  Tara Ahearn had learned of a way to get her grade up with Professor Huang from her best friend, Alex.  While highly inappropriate, she knew how to properly get what she wanted from him.  After all, who doesn't love a woman in charge?Commissioned for a friend





	Grading Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonestarcelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarcelt/gifts).



It was hard for her to not over-analyze everything as she thinks of it.  The risk to reward ratio had to be even, after all.  Especially with this sort of maneuver she was planning.  She had empirical evidence that her risk would come with more than the desired reward, but all being said, she was of course, still afraid.  Afraid of being turned away, afraid of this being a stain on her otherwise immaculate record. Of course, if she didn’t, her grades would also stain her record, possibly in a worse way.  
  
She had to take the chance.  
  
Alex had mentioned one night over a fairly regular Netflix marathon that she had managed to get her grade up with professor Huang.  After a moment of prodding, Tara had devised her own plan to tend to her own grade.  It was unlikely to fail, and after a brief recess in the bathrooms at the university, a touch up on her mascara and making sure the stain on her lips was just right, she made her way to her Professor’s room.  
  
She had called earlier about a private meeting between the two, finding herself embarrassed to speak to him for any length of time, but knew very well that this had to be done.  A sharp click of her kitten heels, she stood outside his office, one hand curled against the fabric of her dress as the other sharply rapped against his door.  
  
“Come in.  Miss Ahearn, I presume?”  She walked in and closed the door behind her, voice stuck as she looked over to her Professor, the handsome Mr. Huang, as he sat, typing away into a laptop, not looking up from his work.  He was a very busy man, and she knew that this risk would cause a bit of a delay in his own work but…  Well, she needed to give it a shot, right?  
  
“Yessir, uh,” her hands wrung the hem of her skirt a bit, anxiety nipping.  She pushed it away, needing to steel herself for the next attack.  “I’m here to discuss my grade.”  
  
“Ah, yes, sit down.  I’ll be finished here in a second, so if you don’t mind waiting a moment, I’ll be with you shortly.”  He motioned with a brief handwave to a seat across from his desk, typing quickly with one hand.  Whatever it may be, it was quite important for him to not even look up to her as he spoke. Taking her seat, she stilled her hands, watching him as he finished up whatever it was that he was writing, and smiled gently as he finally closed the screen and looked up at her.  “Yes, now, what is it that you need, Miss Ahearn.  I’m sure you’re aware of my rules about extra credit yes?”  
  
“Yessir, I’m aware.  However, I have a feeling that this time you’ll allow it, seeing as how you allowed it for Alex.  Right?”  She leaned in, pressing the small swell of her breasts together as the cut of her dress showed off the barest strip of cleavage.  She watched as his eyes widened behind his glasses, looking at her face, then down to her chest, then back up to her face.  Hooked.  
  
“W-w-well now…”  Archer stuttered, eyes scanning over everything that wasn’t Tara in front of him. He was certainly trapped here, now wasn’t he?  “I, uh…  I suppose that’s quite a case you make…”  He tried to tear his eyes away from her chest, every time they ran over the gentle curve it made his tongue trip and fall over itself.  “This is highly inappropriate, Miss Ahearn.  I told Miss Raneri this as well if I remember correctly.”  
  
“That certainly didn’t stop you from shooting down her throat, now did it, Mr. Huang?”  A little crass for her tastes, but it certainly did the job she was expecting it to.  His face flushed an even brighter shade of red, and his eyes looked panicked behind those dark frames.  “I’m offering a trade, after all.  I need a better grade so that this internship doesn’t go belly up on me.  They’re checking my gpa, and it’s a few levels short of what I’d like it to be.”  She stood from her chair, moving a few papers out of the way to lean partially on his desk.  “For you, well, a night with me sounds fair, yes?”  A fair offer, in her opinion.  She certainly wasn’t one to sleep around, but this…  Well, she had crushes on others that weren’t just Alex, after all.  
  
Archer remained silent for a moment.  This was certainly a problem.  If he said no, she’d simply go to the dean and inform them of his actions prior.  Alex would back up her story.  If he said yes, his legitimacy as a professor would go flying out the window.  It was most definitely a rock and a hard place, in multiple ways.  Even though the fear of being found out tore at him, the way she spoke and held herself in front of him…  Well he could never say no to a woman who knew what she wanted. “You have yourself a deal.  This is a one time only thing, though.  I don’t want you and Miss Raneri to make this a habit.”  A quick bottom line, just to keep his sanity in check.  
  
“Deal.”  
  
A sharp yank at his tie and Tara brought Archer across the desk to her, capturing his lips with her own. She wasn’t so much hungry for this, rather, more needy for this to be further along than it already is. Their kiss grew heated, mouth’s parting to make way for tongues as Tara tasted her professor for the first time.  A flavor of bitter coffee came to her as Archer laved his tongue over her own and she hummed appreciatively at its warmth.  A sudden jolt, a jostle from in front of her, and Archer gripped hard on her shoulders, pulling her across his desk, scattering his papers everywhere under them.  She could feel herself shake, her body surprised by his sudden roughness, but not at all displeased by it. Climbing over the rest of the papers and pens, she sat down fully on the edge of the desk in front of him, kissing still, her legs spread to wrap around his hips.  
  
Pulling the man in tightly, she rut her hips up, feeling the heat from his slacks permeate her own body. He felt so damn good on her.  She wanted to feel more.  Pulling the hem of her dress up, she showed the bright pink panties she wore, fit with a tiny bow at the hem.  Just peeking up and over the fabric was the equally as pink tip of her cock.  Already she had begun to drip, and when all Archer could do was lick his lips, she knew that she was in for an enjoyable night.  
  
Lifting her legs under her knees, Archer pushed Tara onto her back, angling her hole up so that he could get a proper view of it.  Pushing her panties to the side, he marveled at how easily it looked for him to stretch her.  She had prepared ahead of time.  How like her indeed.  Dipping his tongue to taste the rim, he hummed, laving broad stripes against her skin.  Oh, she tasted wonderful, and it took only a moment or so before he was able to slip two fingers within, scissoring them inside her with a focus that she had never seen before.  
  
Groaning, she held onto her legs to help Archer keep the angle just right, looking down as he fingerfucked her hole, only to look back up to his face with heavy lidded eyes.  “How often do you pound your students on your office desk?  This thing seems far too sturdy to just be a coincidence.”  
  
“Stop talking,” he growled, pushing her one leg out to the side with his free hand, while letting the other rest on his shoulder.  He watched with a heated gaze as she arched her back up into him as he added a third finger easily, rutting the tips of his digits against the front wall of her hole.  She had a lovely figure, to say the least, and the expansive scatter of freckles over every inch of her skin was enchanting.  He pulled his fingers out slowly, awkwardly fumbling with his pants and belt as he fished himself out as well as he could.  Already the tip of his cock was wet and with a few strokes he was standing fully to attention.  Leaning in, he kissed Tara again, pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance as he slowly slid inside.  
  
The ache within her burned so hot.  She hadn’t noticed how much she had wanted this until she finally had it in her hands.  Gods, every inch of her felt like it was ablaze, the fire scorching her skin and coloring it a brilliant shade of pink.  Tipping her head back, she let out a reedy moan and began to dig her heel into Archer’s back, pushing him in deeper as she did.  It felt amazing, having been far, far too long since she had felt this way.  
  
Her professor took the hint, and began to rock himself deeper and deeper inside, pretty pink panties pushed out of the way for his prick to be swallowed neatly by her hungry little hole.  Something about the sight twisted Archer’s brain.  This certainly wasn’t the first student he fucked like this, he hated to admit, but doing it like this, so brazenly open, it began to turn his mind into mush.  Each thrust caused Tara to cry out for more, harder, faster.  Each time, he throbbed hard within her, watching her cock drool pre all over her stomach.  She looked so nice like this, so lovely.  Every other time he noticed her, she had been trying to get on his good side, and while it was annoying, he never thought that this was where it would have ended with them.  
  
His hands went to grip tightly on her hips, pulling her up so that she arched her back further into the rapid thrusts he punished her with.  This was too much, too much!  Something in her was building, something amazing.  She hadn’t known that the older man was capable of making her feel this good, or that he was so handsome when he was growing close himself.  He could feel how hard he throbbed inside her, he was going to cum soon too.  
  
With a soft yelp, Tara felt her back hit the desk fully, her knees touching each other as they hit the front of her chest.  Oh Gods, this angle, this angle was too much, she was feeling too much from this. “Professor!  Professor, please, I’m going to c-cum!”  Gripping the edge of the desk with her hands, she dug her nails into the wood as she felt herself practically burst at the seams.  A mess of pre squirted out, coating her thighs and stomach as she groaned, biting down on her lip to keep from making too much noise.  This was the tipping point for Archer as well, his balls drawing up as he pulled out, shooting his load over her thighs as well.  
  
Looking down, Tara watched dreamily as Archer, panting, reached for a tissue to clean the both of them up.  He must have learned from Alex, she thought halfheartedly.  Shame, she wanted to go home with his jizz stuffed in her ass.  
  
As he finished tidying their appearances, Tara smiled, sliding her panties back over to cover her ass, and went to pick up her shoes.  “Thank you so much Professor.  I hope we can come to a good conclusion here.”  Looking back as she walked out of his office, she gave a wink before closing the door behind her.  
  
Watching her leave, Archer collapsed in his chair, looking down at the drops of seed that had fallen to the floor.  What in the hell was he going to do with these college girls…

**Author's Note:**

> OCs are owned by Lonestarcelt (https://toyhou.se/Lonestarcelt) Permission granted for me to post this fic to AO3.


End file.
